Molded pulp (fiber) egg cartons have reached a high level of sophistication as evidenced by a number of United States patents in the name of the present asignee, including the Reifers U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,128,932; 3,767,103; 4,081,123; and the Reifers et al U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,145,896 and 4,025,038. Also see the Reifers et al U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,185,370 and 3,234,077, and the Bixler U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,605. The constructions there disclosed provide highly satisfactory and desirable egg cushioning constructions which may be formed not only using molded pulp, but also other materials such as cellular plastic foam.
Nevertheless, eggs being very fragile items and commercial requirements necessitating that the eggs be packaged in the smallest possible space, the need for improvement still exists, particularly when one bears in mind that some eggs are thinner and more fragile than others.